Within a body of managed content, from time to time the need arises to enforce a behavior with respect to and/or associate an attribute or other data with one or more items of managed content, e.g., a related set of managed content items, such as those subject to the same retention requirements and/or access restrictions, those associated with a particular collaboration or project, or those to be published to the same destination, such as a web page. Traditionally, such behaviors have been imposed by writing custom, application level code. However, that approach puts a burden on the application developer, is susceptible to error on the part of the application developer, and may break down if it is desired to impose the behavior and/or associate the attribute across two or more different applications, especially if the applications are from different sources and/or developers.
Facilities to apply type-based behaviors without relying on application level code, e.g., through methods and/or attributes associated with all content items of a particular type, have been provided. But in some cases, it would be useful to associate a method and/or attribute to content items of dissimilar types, or to only a subset of items of a particular type. Therefore, there is a need for a way to associate a method and/or attribute with one or more content items of dissimilar types and/or comprising only a subset of items of a particular type.